power_ranger_super_megaforce_fanscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Vekar's Desperation
Plot The Space Pirates strikes the Armada again by getting Vekar sick with a flu virus that Gamra created. This leads the Armada to send Desolar to collect human happiness. Not to be outdone, Silas sends Nastarro, a starfish bounty hunter to find an old plan belonging to the Warstar Aliens. When the Rangers face trouble with Desolar, Troy, Gia and Jake appeal to Mr. Mercer to give them the Dino Ranger powers. However, it's Emma and Orion's unconventional plans that helps defeat Desolar. Summary Invidious and Vito are sent to the Armada Mothership to sabotage Vekar by Silas knowing how desperate he is with trying to beat the Rangers and keep the Space Pirates from being threats. Peeking Vekar talking about his plans to Damaras, the two wait until he is alone. After Damaras leaves with Vekar, Invidious and Vito spike Vekar's tea with the flu virus and leaves. Vekar returns, drinks his spiked up tea and before long he burning up with a fever. On Earth, the Rangers are on a field trip about dinosaurs. Jake and Troy find this boring, but Noah tells them to stay put and they can't risk failing Mr. Mercer's biology class. Should they fail, then Jake can't play soccer for the rest of the school year. Noah mentions that Troy would be kicked out of the wrestling team, making both he and Jake groan. Gia catches Emma and Orion chatting about flowers and eco-friendly topics. He admits that he wishes his friend, Kai, was around that way he would enjoy this trip. In the Crimson Skull, Silas spies Electras and Damaras trying to cool Vekar's fever to no avail. Damaras mentions the Pirate lord's arrogance and devious behavior. Electras agrees, but warns him to be careful mentioning his hated rival to a sick Vekar. While sick, he screams out how much he hates Silas before coughing and sneezing. Electras sends Argus to find his old friend, Desolar(based on Dial from Gokaiger), and bring him here to steal human happiness and heal Vekar. Argus agrees, while planning to do his own spy work on the Rangers himself. Silas then sends another of his old friends, a bounty hunter named Nastarro(based on Stargul from Gokaiger). Nastarro attacks the Rangers and they transform into their Super Megaforce modes and battle him. Nastarro calls forth the T-Bruisers and they attack. Going tinto their Mystic Forms, they defeat the T-Bruisers. Facing Nastarro, they prepare to destroy him until Desolar shows up. Using his staff, he drains the happiness off the humans and grows to giant-size. The rangers call on their zords and are easily defeated. Nastarro retreats for now, but warns the Armada he will be back. In the Armada Mothership, Desolar arrives with a few bits of energy to help heal Vekar. Although he feels comfortable, he is still nowhere near healed. Desolar is then sent to collect more energy. At the zords, Noah tries to figure out how to stop Desolar. Troy, Jake and Gia must seek the help of the Dino Thunder powers. Emma comes up with a good plan that involves Orion's help to keep Desolar distracted. In the Crimson Skull, Levira calls out Nastarro for fleeing, rather than fight Desolar. Nastarro mouths off at her, but Silas tells them to calm down. He has another plan for his old friend and tells him to find the last plan the Warstar Aliens had before the Armada arrived. Nastarro leaves for his new mission. Troy, Jake and Gia catches Mr. Mercer clutching a female wearing yellow and black. Mercer reveals himself as the former White Dino Ranger and the woman is Kira, his fiancée. He reveals that some monster stolen her passion and left her like this. Troy appeals for his help, but Mr. Mercer refuses. Disguising themselves a groom and bride, Emma and Orion lure Desolar to a trap where they try to steal his staff. Desolan catches on and attack them. Later on, he is distracted by Emma once again, disguised as a dancer, then a cheerleader and a pop singer unaware that Orion is taking the pictures. Finally, Desolan loses his staff and Orion is able to destroy the staff to reverse the effects that allows human happiness to return. The affected humans gain back their happiness as well as Kira, which Mercer finally accepts giving the Rangers the keys of the Dino Thunder powers. Gosei calls the three to inform them of Desolar's attack. Joining Orion and Noah in their Super Megaforce forms, the five become the Dino Thunder Rangers. Argus fights Noah and Orion and finds himself unable to stop himself. Noah notices that he is human and tries to stop Orion from hurting him. Elsewhere, as Emma uses the wind powers of her Megaforce powers, she is spied on by Vito, Snakius and Bluderous. Bluderous asks if they should attack and Snakius chides him. Vito tells them in an unintentional loud voice to be quiet. Emma catches the three and uses the wind powers to ship all three of them back to the Crimson Skull. Desolar catches Argus fighting himself and orders him to return to the Armada. He'll deal with the Rangers himself. Emma joins in the fight and they use their final attack to defeat him. Desolar is soon enlarged by the Maximizer. Calling the zords, the Rangers defeat him. In the Crimson Skull, Levira chides Vito, Snakius and Bluderous for messing up. Silas isn't too concerned as Nastarro informs him he found a previous plan of Vrak's that the Space Pirates can use. In the park, Emma is embarrassed when she spies Orion showing the others pictures of herself posing as a bride, a dancer, a cheerleader and a pop singer. Jake tells her, that she should be proud since without her and Orion, they wouldn't had received the Dino Thunder powers. In the Armada Mothership, Vekar is feeling better, but Argus is starting to fight within himself and mouths off. Electras takes him away to find out what is going in the programing. Little does he know the fight between Argus and another entity has begun. Super Megaforce Forms *Troy: Mystic Red, Red Dino Ranger *Noah: Mystic Blue, Blue Dino Ranger *Gia: Mystic Yellow, Yellow Dino Ranger *Jake: Mystic Green, Black Dino Ranger *Emma: Mystic Pink *Orion: Solaris Knight, White Dino Ranger Trivia *Though Kai doesn't appear in this, he was mentioned several times before and made a picture appearance in Is Argus, Joe? and a waist down appearance after briefly breaking away from Argus in Professor Cog's Trap: The Mysterious Hawk Zord. His actual appearance is in Free Argus: The Revelations of Kai Machalon *Though Stargul was under the Zangyack's employ, Nastarro hates the Armada and is longtime allies with the Space Pirates, especially Silas. *The old plans from the Warstar Aliens' that Nastarro finds is an old weather machine in Nastarro's Plot: Time For Megaforce.